


Curling, But Not The Fun Kind

by hanktalkin



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Curling, F/F, First Kiss, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/pseuds/hanktalkin
Summary: You know that thing where one person is holding the other person's knees while they're doing sit-ups and then the pop forward and give that person a kiss? Yeah...





	Curling, But Not The Fun Kind

The hours when Texas didn't spend pouring over her guns or avoiding the other Blues, she found herself walking the base. Not a patrol, exactly. Without a gun in her hand, it'd never hold the formality of that, no matter how capable she was without it. It was just a walk, something someone like her needed every now and again.

At those times, she'd let her mind wander, senses still running but only idly. With audio input at a minimum, she didn't hear the faint grunt coming from around the corner until she smacked directly into the source.

Most people couldn't stand a hit from Tex. She was six feet of metal, and even on accident she could break Tucker's hand with her own. (And it was totally an accident. Totally.) But even though Sister did sway little as the Freelancer walked into her, it didn't topple her nearly as much as it would one of the more fragile Blues.

"Hey!" she told the walking set of armor. "Watch it!"

She put her hands on her hips, something that was very comical considering she was upside down.

"What...are you doing?" Tex asked, the surprise softening the usual bite of her voice.

"Uh, girly sit-ups. Duh." Sister rolled her eyes, her yellow armor off...somewhere.

"What are girly sit-ups?" Tex asked in genuine confusion.

Sister shrugged. "Don't know actually. So I just made something up."

To illustrate, she put her hands her hands behind her head and curled upwards, reaching all the way to where her knees clung firmly to a metal bar. Tex could have sworn that bar wasn't there yesterday.

"See?" Sister said. "Awesome right? High-five!"

That honestly wasn't something to high-five over in Tex's opinion, and she didn't feel like humoring anyone at the moment. The only time she did that was when it might lead to her subject’s further humiliation. (And it usually did. The Blues were always good for a laugh.)

When Tex didn't respond to her high five (which was really a down low), Sister shrugged again and did another curl. It was a _little_ impressive; Sister was a big girl, something she and her brother shared. But what Grif didn't have was apparent abs of steel, since Sister kept with her curl-ups without breaking a sweat.

"Enjoying the show?" Sister winked, noticing that Tex hadn't left.

Tex's helmet gave a realistic snort. Like she'd be interested in _Sister_. Sister was The Other Girl, the Replacement. Tex would never compromise her pride like that no matter how good she looked covered and sweat and her shirt riding up a little bit every time let herself fall back down…

Tex turned away.

“That’s what I thought,” Sister said cheerily and god Tex hated her.

“God I hate you,” Tex affirmed.

“Do you haaatteee meee? Or do you liiiikeee meee?” Sister asked. Her voice rose and fell with each curl in an annoying crescendo.

“I hate you,” Tex said, taking a step forward to get right up in Sister’s space. This proved to be a mistake, since now every Sister came up, her face was only inches away from Tex’s.

“Meh,” Sister frowned. “That’s like, what half my ex-boyfriends would say right before we’d have sex.”

“So glad to be compared to twenty-three random men.” Tex folded her arms.

“Oooo! Fucking burrrrnnn!” Sister grinned. Was there anything that could phase this kid? “But don’t feel bad. None of those twenty-three guys were as hot as you.”

On the last _you_ , Sister hung bonelessly from her metal bar, swaying like she’d finished her self-imposed girly sit-ups. It was a split second, just enough for Tex to let down her guard, when Sister swung up and smacked a kiss against her helmet.

It landed with a _splat_ , wet lips coating the yellow plastic of the visor, pinging every external cranium-based sensor Tex had. The Freelancer was frozen in place, giving her kiss-stealer just enough time to peel away and swing back down, laughing all the while.

“You’re a good kisser,” Sister teased.

Tex made a flustered noise in reply, and retreated several feet back. It had caught her completely off guard, and she was suddenly very very glad she wasn’t able to blush.

“Hunghflj…” Tex said.

Sister laughed. “Well alright! But if you ever want to do that again, you know where to find me!”

Tex did her best to walk off in a huff and not in a daze. Stupid sexy Sister. She’d have to tell Church he’d been ousted as her least favorite Blue.


End file.
